Talk:Khalani
Does Toridas not mean "delivered us"? 18:06, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Where does it say that Toridas does mean "delivered us"? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) There's ultimately no source that I know, but Adun Toridas meaning "Adun delivered us" is common knowledge. Realek 20:40, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I thought it meant "Adun hides you", it says that in words and phrases. I also think "toridas" means "hides you". It could also mean "protection", usually of a higher force. However, that would not explain why they have not said "nas", which presumably means "you". 07:49, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Fenrir This wiki requires sources. "Common knowledge" isn't enough. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) What about "En Taro Adun!" that's like the most common phrase from the zealots. PSH aka JimmyRaynor :That's covered in the single words/terms section.--Hawki (talk) 13:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Stored Phrases These are protoss unit quotations from SCII, though they require cross-referencing as to whether they're affirmations or acknowledgements. As such, I'm storing them here for now.--Hawki 12:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) *"Uhn anaq paruh!" (carrier) *"Jakul nnacht." (dark templar *"Nhas berhu uhna'dha!" (dark templar) *"Uhn orokai atum." (high templar) * "Mundorum malacai!" (immortal) * "Bothorus ji'en!" (immortal) * "Kenala Atuhn." (mothership) * "Z'Rai'Ect Krioh!" (phoenix) * "Khas Arashad." (void ray) * "Oranj Ishtal!" (zealot) * "Nha Odam Noc'Tul." (zealot) Transciption The words in the page are of course heard in the games, however how do we know that this is the exact way they are said? For example how do we know that the Zealot in SCI replies 'Gee'hous'? Personally I can hear a quite different word, such as 'Giree'raus'! I wonder if there is an official transcription document of all those replies. MoffRebusMy Talk 12:02, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Only the first set of translated phrases have accurate spellings, as well as the Dark Templar phrases used very early in Brood War. Otherwise we're just guessing. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Added notes within article on the conjecture issue.--Hawki 12:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Koh'koh rii For the confirmation quote "koh'koh rii" would it likely be a reference to the Kokori from the Legend of Zelda series? :Firstly, sign your posts. Secondly, I doubt it. The LoZ you're referring to are the "kokiri", not "kokori" for starters. And even if it was spelt like that, think the possible reference is too slim for inclusion IMO.--Hawki (talk) 12:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Expansion Any Idea on how we can expand this page? I find myself at a loss for resources. Alternatively, we could try to expand the language similarly to what fans of J.R.R Tolkien did to his unfinished elven language. This page has a lot of potential of fleshing out the culture of the Protoss and I'd love to see it grow. --Tyr42 (talk) 07:49, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tyr :We can only work with what Blizzard gives us; expansion would fall into user-generated content basically. Key difference is that as I understand, Elvish is an actual functioning language, whereas Khalani currently stands as a collection of phrases.--Hawki (talk) 09:27, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Na Adan Atum! means "We Stand As One" Na (We) Adan (Stand) Atum (as One) -Zealot :You're assuming that Khalani operates on the same principles as English - in the above sentence, "we stand as one," we go noun, verb, descriptive. Different languages have different grammar structures (e.g. a noun can come at the end of the sentence).--Hawki (talk) 08:05, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Naku afal Auir43 (note that "Aiur" is its own word) First Aiur is spelled incorrectly. + Insert Pretty Signature Here + 02:35, May 25, 2017 (UTC)